Clan:The Noble Fox
Fight with the Honor of a King, live with the Cunning of a Fox. -''Clan Motto'' ''About us/ Purpose Most other clans have a purpose which is to get famous, well known, or to conquer every other clan. We don't. You see, this clan has a purpose which is to simply have fun. Whenever a clan goes out to be the best, there will always be a time when they break the Jagex code of conduct by insulting and being to stressed over the game. We have a better approuch and that is to simply have fun and unstressed over runescape since after all it is only a game. We call ourselves The Noble Fox because we are smart like a fox, but we show honor like a noble. Now the purpose of the group is to have fun, but we do that in different ways. We like to go into the clan wars and fight, and we also help each other make money since this is also a merch clan as well as a warrior guild clan. We help each other with quests and we also do the holiday events, so that is another way that the clan helps each other. We have another purpose also, which is to reduce the clans dedicated to kill noobs. We were all noobs once, so if a clan that has like 20 people each 50 lvls over you, and is bullying you, give us a call and we can help you talk it out, OR help you take them out by force. We love PKing as much as anyone, but we feel that those who have force should not use it to make fun of those who are solo or weak. Also, if there is anyone bothering you in a PK world, and he goes on PK alot during the summer, we will fight him later for you. Simply enter his name in the target list below. Brief History '' On January 2010, Whitefox553 and his friend Iorn man 132 started recruiting short term group members to make a network of people to help each other finish quests alot quicker than they would by themselves, but with more fun than with a wikiquestguide. Although this was a success for a while, this was only short term and this soon evolved into the type of clan we have today. There has not been much history after this, but with your help we will make some history. ''Rankings When you first join, you are the bottom tier, and going up the tier will be relatively easier with the less members we have so join fast. every now and then a high ranked player will tell whitefox553 or iorn man 132 who he/she thinks should go up a rank and that is how you will level up in the clan. If you leave without telling us, or a good reason why you left without telling us, you will start your rank at the bottom '''IF '''we let you back in at all. Activities The clan is mainly a clan wars/ quest clan. We do however do mass dungeoneering groups and go through the maps very easily and quickly. We also merch and we have very successful merches since whitefox553 has reportedly made 7 million in gp in the summer of 2008 buying and re-selling rune armor. The clan also tries to do a hide-and-seek game where the rules are that you may hide anywhere within lumbridge and it's swamps. People You should Know Whitefox553- The co- leader and founder of the group. He is the head leader in times of peace and in merching and hide and seek. Been playing since classic. Iorn man 132- The co- leader and best friend of whitefox553. He is the head leader in fighting and dungeoneering. Brave elder- The first person to join and is very experianced in pvp, bounty hunting, and dungeoneering. He is the main assistant to iorn man 132 in fighting, and is an expert in runescape weapons. Reerdrum- Another experianced player, he is an assistant to whitefox553 AND iorn man 132, although he is very weak in combat lvl, he has once killed a player 15 lvls higher than him in pvp due to his mage pure skills. Aog king99- This player is THE BEST at ''Armies of Gielinor on funorb.com and is a very rich player in runescape. Scq1- a friend of Aog king99, and is also THE BEST at armies of gielinor, actually is still undefeated for two years when teamed with Aog king99. ''Dress code The dress code here(although not nessasary) team cape, team vex, and a silver hood. of some kind(the hood you get for free at edgeville is nice, although the one from the 2009 christmas event is much cooler looking) NEVER wear bronze armor, or weapon, of any kind. This is not nessasary at all, but this makes you look cooler and will make you more likely to be ranked up, besides the costume is entirely free by the way, so money cannot be an issue. Bases Our least important but first base if the team camp site since that is where all clans start, and that is also where the tent is, which is the more important thing is. The Second least important base is the citidel, but considering that we do not have a current member(we have members but they do not want to make a citidel) leader. The Second best base that we have is the ghetto section of varrock, which is where the pheonix gang and the black arm gang are. The best base that we do have currently is the lumbridge basement. Almost all clan meetings are here, but unless the meetings are restricted or for clan wars(if that is the case we will use the clan camp as meeting place.) Targets People you wish for us to find in a PK world. 1. -Add Name Here- 2. -Add Name Here- 3. -Add Name Here- 4. -Add Name Here- 5. -Add Name Here- Triva *Aog king99 and Scq1 are undefeated at funorb's ''Armies of Gielinor. *We do not have recruiting or any major events on days other than summer(in the North Hemisphere) or in a holiday event. *Those who leave, will either get banned from the group or taken down to bottom tier, and since their new bosses will be their used to be's slaves, they will rarely see their rank take up. *The clan is also an acting group, and makes videos of runescape music videos(although havent been done yet), dungeoneering parties, clan wars, and sometimes hide and seek. *Unlike most clans, this clan has a NPC mascot which is Sir Vant. He lives in our hide out, he wears our clan colors, and he is awesome so he represents our clan in a way. ''Allies 1. Immortal hell angels 2. Dragon Hart 3. The Kingdom Of Sparta 4. -Add Clan Name here- 5. -Add Clan Name here- Pictures/ Memories'' Category:Clans